


Andrew can be gentle

by Rainbow_Devil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andreil Week 2018, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Devil/pseuds/Rainbow_Devil
Summary: Even if life treated him like the last man on the Earth. Even if others consider him as a monster. Even if his hands are rough. Andrew still can be gentle.





	Andrew can be gentle

 The car stopped at the parking lot next to the dorms. There was a deep night outside the window, but this didn't prevent the guys to have fun in their own ways. They loved to drive around the city in the dark like that, eating ice cream, just chatting about anything and kissing occasionally. Neil was peacefully sleeping, leaned to the door window, and Andrew was driving as quietly and carefully as he could so as not to disturb Neil's sleep. Long five minutes Andrew couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead. A strand of hair fell onto his forehead, and it annoyed Minyard so much that his hands were itching to tuck it back behind Neil's ear. Neil's lips were slightly opened; Andrew could hardly restrain himself from irreparable actions. Such _innocent, fragile and cute_ Neil was something new for him, something magnetic and unachievable. It made Minyard feel a nauseating assault of tenderness.

 

 Where is he and where is tenderness? Mind, wake up! Ah, yeah, ever since Josten came along, Andrew's heart has been trapped. Ruthless. Irrevocably.

 

 Andrew breathed soundlessly, getting more air into his lungs, reached for the sleeper, carefully prising with the fingers a strand of hair, removed it from Neil's forehead, tucked a strand behind his ear, and _fondly_ kissed him into the temple. Josten shuddered, immediately opening his eyes, but he wasn't surprised that Andrew was so close. Drowsily smiling, Neil leaned back in his seat and stretched himself sweetly.

 

 "Were you watching me while I was sleeping? You are a pervert, Andrew", Neil murmured in a low voice, rubbing his eyes. As soon as he put his hands down, lips, which have recently kissed the temple, touched just below the same place. "Andrew, what are you...?" Andrew kissed him again into reddening cheekbone. "Andrew?" Neil liked it. He liked it so much that his heart was aching. Each touch of the blond's lips was accompanied by a slight inexplicable tremor. Neil let Minyard have another kiss in the corner of Neil’s lips and turned to him, studying his hazel eyes. "What are you doing? We should go."

 

 "You like it."

 

 "Yes, but that doesn’t..."

 

 "Shut up, Josten."

 

 Neil wanted to say something with obvious disturbance, but he was immediately gagged with a kiss - slow, viscous, and suspiciously tender. Neil’s brains randomly started looking for the catch, but when it comes to Andrew Neil could forget about his brains at all, especially in such moments. The kiss gained momentum like a storm at the sea, but at the same time it seemed so soothing, so innocent. Once their tongues came into contact, Neil quivered. He was burning inside. It was very dangerous to stay with the blond in private like this because he could easily lose his head. He felt like a little boy in front of Andrew in such moments and precisely this helplessness he hated and loved at the same time. Josten confidently put his hand on the cheek of the guy so as to keep himself afloat. Andrew couldn't remember the circumstances under which that all began, but now he wanted Neil to touch him more and more often. Now it wasn't disgusting or annoying like it had been before. Andrew wanted to feel this warmth. He just _wanted to feel_.

 

 Minyard slowly pulled away from Neil, calmly leaned back in the seat and took out a cigarette from the pack. He seemed at ease as if nothing has happened.

 

"You can leave now", Andrew said.

 

 Neil looked at him contemptuously, took away a lit cigarette and threw it out from the open window. After that to go away is something like to surrender to him, to succumb to his provocations. But Neil won't let himself leave so easily. Andrew didn't react in any way; he only looked at Neil calmly. And this emptiness and immediacy on his face have already started to frankly annoy Josten.

 

 "So, what do you always say? Are we at ninety-eight percent now?"

 

 Just a moment after Neil appeared on Andrew’s lap and stole another kiss, trying to touch Andrew as little as possible, resting his hands on the back of the seat. The blond didn’t resist as he didn’t respond, wanting to tease the Butcher's son some more. And this is really annoying Neil. He penetrates with his tongue into obediently opening mouth, trying to make Andrew respond to his caresses; not strongly, but perceptibly bites Andrew's lips, by all forces trying to see at least one emotion except the feigned indifference. But there was _nothing_.

 

 Then he began to descend below, leaving a fleeting kiss on Andrew's chin. Neil knew that the neck was one of the most sensitive places on Minyard's body. He is just not allowed to explore the others. At least for now. Gently touching the delicate skin under the left ear with his lips, Neil exhale hotly as if he was enjoying his actions himself.

 

 "Andrew, please, look at me."

 

 "I'm looking", the blond man muttered mockingly without taking his empty glance off of Neil.

 

 "No. Not like this."

 

 His lips dropped again to the former place, wanting to thoroughly examine every inch of this alluring, sensitive neck. Licking his lips bitten from long kisses, Josten pressed his lips against Andrew's Adam's apple, encircling with his tongue. The blond shivered, thereby urging Neil to do the following actions. Neil clasped Adam’s apple with his lips and gently sucked without ceasing to work his tongue, pulling out from Andrew sharp, intemperate mumbling. Throat vibrated under the tip of the tongue so pleasantly that Neil almost groaned himself.

 

 He continued to torture Minyard's neck, leaving barely visible bruises, which will disappear this morning. Andrew didn't mind - on the contrary, he put his neck under Neil's lips, trying to hide from his boyfriend his heavy breathing and hardening cock. Neil felt it even through the fabric of Andrew's and his jeans, after all, they sat close to each other due to the lack of space. The redhead grinned to himself; he fidgeted in his place and squeezed into Andrew's groin with his. Andrew moaned softly and grasped the boy by the waist. He closed his eyes for a second, but then he stared at the Foxes' vice-captain. And the way Andrew did it made Neil tremble. Andrew's gaze was full of undisguised desire, even hunger, but for some reason, he continued to try to restrain himself.

 

 "Yeah, look at me _like this_ ", Josten whispered right into his lips without taking his gaze off of the predatory eyes.

 

 "It was... a fucking dirty trick."

 

 "But it was effective, wasn't it?"

 

 Minyard quietly grumbled something, leaning forward and kissing Neil. The kiss turned rough and gentle at the same time. Andrew bit Neil's lips, immediately carefully licking the falling drop of blood, savoring it, as if he wished to remember this taste forever. Andrew's hands, which were resting on the waist of the young man, moved down below, clasping taut buttocks and gripping them tightly with his fingers, plucking from Neil's throat a shameless moan. Neil began to fidget again not only to annoy and tease the blond but also to make Andrew take any measures and get rid of this awfully pleasant, pulling feeling in his belly.

 

 "Andrew", Neil whispered when the kiss was broken again, swiping along the entire length of Andrew's neck with his fingertips, gently tickling it. His hand slipped below, pressing down on the blond's groin, pulling out another heavy breath from him. "Andrew, I just..."

 

 "Yes or no?"

 

 Minyard understood everything without any words - Neil's secret desires, his dirty thoughts, which were swirling in that redhead, and the answer to Andrew's question, reflected in the blue eyes clouded with desire. He knew that Josten was already eager, so he tried to do everything slower to tease Neil. This gave him a bit of specific pleasure. Andrew slowly caressed Neil's buttocks with his fingers, drawing uncomplicated patterns on him, cautiously moving to the lower back. The redhead abruptly breathed in Andrew's ear, resting his head on his shoulder and breathing in the smell, inherent only to Andrew. It seemed that Neil's answer was obvious. But Neil knew that Andrew always wanted to hear this cherished 'yes' as if that could save him from falling into the abyss, to protect from the darkness and heavy emptiness. Andrew was in need of this ' _yes_ ' like no one else, he was badly in need of Neil. And that's the only thing that Josten could give him.

 

 Neil sat up and languorously looked into his boyfriend's eyes. His hand was still on Andrew's groin, and Neil could feel how Andrew's dick was pulsing. That was exciting him even more.

 

 "It's always _yes_ with you. I want you, Andrew."

 

 "And you even don't want to go to our bedroom?"

 

 "Right here and right now", Neil insisted, squeezing his fingers around Andrew's cock through denim, feeling Andrew moves forward, and frantically breathing.

 

 "Fuck... Stop it or I will cum right into my pants", Minyard announced, removing the guy's hand, and grabbed Neil's hand, lacing his quivering fingers through Neil's.

 

 "It will be better if you cum into me", Neil barely audible whispered in response, dropping his head, bashfully averting his gaze to the side. A visible blush appeared on the cheeks, and ears were like slices of a ripe tomato. Neil has never told anyone things like that. Neil has never felt such shame and desire at the same time. He was sure he could instantly melt down under Andrew's searing and intense gaze, but he only continued to melt away from Andrew's gentle touches, which were started from the lower back and further, upwards to the waist, moving to the chest.

 

 "What did you just say?" Andrew grinned, stroking aroused nipples, protruding from under a thin T-shirt, with his fingertip, forcing Neil to squeak quietly and bite his lips.

 

 "N-nothing serious", Neil babbled, squeezing the fabric on Andrew's chest with his shaking hands.

 

  "Say that again", the blond said firmly and frowned. This abrupt change in Andrew's behavior made Neil nervously swallow the lump, amassed in his dry throat. Minyard grabbed the redhead's chin with his fingers, covered with thin scars, making Neil look at him. "I said repeat that."

 

 "I... I said... cum into me."

 

 These vulgar words were given to Josten with difficulty; shame stuck in his throat, but when he said these words, it has become much easier for him. There was heard a satisfied chuckle from Andrew's side; his lips twisted in a devilish grin. But Neil wasn't afraid of that. On the contrary, he felt completely safe in Andrew's hands. Andrew was his shield, his support, and foundation, which, as it seemed to Neil, could withstand any hurricane, constrain any elemental force, and deal with anything. It made Andrew very dangerous, but not for Neil.

 

 The blond mockingly snorted, unclenched his fingers on Josten's chin, and dropped his hand. He hooked the hem of Neil's T-shirt, reaching his jeans' button. While vice-captain was continuing to explore Andrew's neck with his lips, Andrew hurriedly dealt with the zip on Neil's jeans, helping to pull off them with the boxers, baring his taut ass. Meanwhile, without taking off of the neck Neil freed Andrew's cock with his unsteady hands, grasping it with his fingers, moving up and down, stroking the head with his thumb. Andrew groaned quietly, for a moment closing his eyes with pleasure, but in the next moment it was like something hit his head.

 

 "Shit."

 

 "What is?" Neil purred into Andrew's neck, leaving one red hickey.

 

 "I think I left the lube in our bedroom", the guy exhaled discontentedly, squeezing lips into a thin line. It seemed like it made him upset, but not for a long. "But... I can use your mouth, though."

 

 "Wha-what?"

 

 Josten blankly stared at the young man, but when Andrew's fingers reached for his mouth and stopped at the lips, pressing down the bottom one, everything became clear. Neil opened his lips and obediently let his fingers into his mouth, meeting them with pliable tongue and wetting with his saliva. Minyard doesn't waste any time and leans against the redhead's neck, leaving a couple of ruthless bites, which was blooming like red roses in a garden. Neil lingeringly moans, slightly scratching Andrew's fingers in his mouth with his fangs. When the fingers were wet enough, Andrew pulled them out, kissing Neil tenderly, and slid to Neil's ass.

 

 "Relax", Andrew murmured, stroking Neil's rim with the tip of his index finger.

 

 The answer was just heavy breathing and impatient glance. Andrew kissed Neil again and introduced one finger on two phalanges. After the last time, when he was stretching Neil a few days ago, it was much easier to get in Neil's ass. That's why the blond without hesitation added one more finger, beating out restrained moans from Neil. He was still in a bit of pain, but his determination with huge shells was destroying these strong walls of painful feelings. Andrew started to move his fingers inside slowly, both squeezing and spreading them like scissors. It made Neil shiver, moan lustfully and indecently sit down onto Andrew's fingers. It pushed Andrew to add the third finger and accelerate the rate. He gripped Neil's dick with his free hand, jerking off unhurriedly.

 

 "You like it?"

 

 "Yeah", Josten moaned, thrown his head back, closing his eyes. Ragged breathing mixed with groans; Neil just started to lose his head, desperately clinging to the guy's shoulders. "Fuck, Andrew. It's just... Oh my god! Please, don't stop. Don't fucking stop."

 

 "Wanna something a lot bigger?"

 

 "Fuck yes!" Neil moaned loudly when the fingers inside him finally reached the prostate. He was covered in goosebumps and shuddered as if it was the most powerful current discharge. Minyard took out his fingers, deciding that Neil was ready enough for him.

 

  Spitting profusely on the palm, Andrew smeared his saliva all over his dick and pulled Neil closer, wrapping his arm around Neil's waist. The redhead, understanding the hint, reached his hands out back and spread his juicy ass cheeks, giving Andrew the green light. The smooth head rested against the passage, and Josten himself sat down onto the cock, letting him in easily and making a sonorous moan. Andrew groaned reticently, possessively clasping Neil's buttocks and squeezing them furiously as if he wanted to cling to something not to drown. The feeling of fullness was so strange, but so pleasant and relaxing that Neil shut down his eyes from satisfaction, coursing through his veins like drugs. There was so hot, so wet, so tight inside... It was becoming harder and harder to endure, not to fly off on a tangent, not to give out his animal desires. Andrew softly slapped Neil on his ass, calling for action.

 

 Josten blushed thickly, licking his scarlet lips. There was empty in his head now; he understood only at the level of instincts where he is and what he has to do. Neil cautiously rose for a little and lowered onto the cock, for want of habit clenching it inside.

 

 "Shit, it's... _huge_ ", Neil hissed, gritting his teeth. Andrew gave him a quiet little laugh.

 

 "The problem is that you are too tight. I should have fucked you with my fingers more often", Minyard whispered in Neil's ear with a beckoning tone. "Right, Josten?"

 

 The redhead moaned humbly. Andrew's voice was not just embarrassing. He forced Neil to bashfully lower his head, biting his lips till he bleeds, putting him to the blush again, and again, and again. But how could this be any worse, though? Neil got the habdabs through the whole body and trembled.

 

 "Andrew, I..."

 

 "Hey, move. Or you want me to fuck you on the fucking hood of my fucking car?"

 

  The prospect of being fucked on the Maserati's hood right under the windows of the Foxhole Court was alluring, but still was a little scary. However, Neil knew the blond was bluffing. Andrew would never let someone see Neil's ass. No one has the right to touch the things, which belong to Andrew. No one has the right to stare at his possession.

 

 Gathering the last sober thoughts in a tangle, Josten started to move slowly. He rose, reaching the car's roof with the tips of his hair, and carefully descended, exhaling right into his boyfriend's lips. When Neil has finally got used to the fullness inside, he started to speed up gradually. Andrew lifted the redhead's T-shirt, baring his torso, rugged by convoluted scars.

 

 This body wasn't ugly for Andrew. Conversely, it instilled a sense of peculiar calm, helped to understand that Andrew was not the only one. Maybe, scars on their bodies reminded them about their past, dragging inevitably deeper and deeper into the abyss. But when they were together, all this shit was miraculously gone. They were the only one who remained. Only them and this totally weird feeling, which was burning somewhere inside the rib cage, under those scars, which were just unwanted memories.

 

  Andrew's lips ruthlessly engulfed the arousal nipple, pulling out a hoarse moan from Neil's chest. Minyard's hands shifted to Neil's waist, caressing every nearby scar, every little scratch with all the tenderness that he could tear from his heart of stone.

 

 Even if life treated him like the last man on the Earth. Even if others consider him as a monster. Even if his hands are rough. Andrew still can be gentle.

 

  Josten groaned shamelessly, either trying to snag Andrew's clothes or randomly grab something, even if it would be a door window, where the sweaty handprint of his palm was, or the steering wheel, which he held onto like a lifeline. Everything mixed up in Neil's head: terribly pleasant feelings, tormenting him inside; and Andrew's soft moaning in time with his; and a little drop of sweat, which was dripping down the neck and which Andrew picks up with his tongue without hesitation, leaving another red hickey. There was a noise in Neil's ears; he hardly could recognize his own groans. They sounded distant as if he tried the drug again. He felt that he was going to cum already, and reached his dick, but Andrew lightly hit Neil's hand, looking at him reproachfully.

 

 "Andrew", the redhead moaned plaintively without ceasing to move. "Please, Andrew. I... I want to cum. I _need_ to cum. Andrew, please, let me."

 

 "Be patient a bit longer", the hazel-eyed man whispered, kissing Neil knowingly into his temple. "I'm... almost."

 

  Neil nodded and kissed him, moaning right into his lips. Their tongues met again, furiously grappling with each other, trying to push each other out. Andrew, feeling the imminent approach of orgasm, grabbed Neil's cock, moving the arm impulsively. After a few movements, Andrew got his rocks off, moaning and biting Neil's neck, somehow trying to drown out the sounds he made. Neil was not long in coming and, groaning loudly, jerked off after Andrew did right into Andrew's palm. The blue-eyed man felt the warm cum, flowing inside him, and pleasure, coursing through his veins, sending a tremble to every nerve ending. Neil exhaled noisily and wearily dropped his head onto the blond's shoulder, poking his nose to Andrew's neck.

 

 "Shit, it was so good. It was... _amazing_. Andrew?"

 

 Minyard was shaking, but that was not because of cold: there was hotter in this car than the equator itself. Neil smiled with a satisfied look, kissing Andrew into his chin.

 

 "Fuck", the blond said quietly. "Fuck. I need to smoke. Immediately."

 

  Giggling quietly, Josten lazily reached the glove compartment and pulled out a wet wipes pack, offering Andrew. He took a few wipes, rubbing his stained palm with his shivering hand. Neil rose cautiously, climbing down from Andrew's dick, took a napkin, cleaned everything that he needed, and wore the clothes on his hips. Kissing the blond the last time, he climbed onto the passenger seat on his trembling legs, wiping his wet forehead. When they both caught their breath and freshened up, Andrew went out from the car, knowing that Neil will follow him, and sat on the hood, lighting two cigarettes. Josten got out and carefully sat down near to the blond. His ass was still aching, but that was fucking worth it.

 

 Neil accepted the offered cigarette, made a deep drag, and exhaled, releasing the acrid smoke.

 

 "I hate you", Andrew said, his eyes were dropped down.

 

 "I know."

 

 "For something that can't let me go in such moments."

 

 "I know, Andrew."

 

 "For that fucking feeling that you arouse in me."

 

 "Andrew, I..." Neil wanted to say something, but he confusedly shut up for a moment. For some reason, Andrew's words settled very deeply. Not in his thoughts, but in his burning heart. His chest suddenly ached with overflowing feelings. "Can I consider that as a confession?"

 

 "Fuck, no", Andrew grumbled, turning away with embarrassment.

 

 Neil laughed softly and dropped his head on Andrew's shoulder, throwing a cigarette on the asphalt. It smoldered slowly, burning down in the light of a street lamp. And even if the life is not eternal, Neil secretly hoped that this moment would _never_ end.


End file.
